Lo que perdí, fuiste tú
by ZaryG
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación de que realmente le faltaba algo, como si realmente, necesitara de algo con tanta urgencia...? (Lo se, no es un summary interesante, pero denle una oportunidad)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Amour Sucre no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa ChinoMiko.

**Advertencia: **La pareja es LysandroxSucrette.

**Nota: **Si alguien quiere que lo siga, solo debe comentar n_n

Hola, este fic lo hice para una chica que me toco en un intercambio en una pagina en Facebook que se llama "Las pervertidas del Sweet Amoris". En todo caso, si esa chica a la cual le hice este pequeño oneshoot comenta y desea que lo siga, lo haria aun mas gustosa n_n

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Lo que perdí, fuiste tú"<span>_**

Lysandro, caminaba algo distraído por el Instituto, el estaba completamente seguro de que algo le faltaba pero no sabía con seguridad que era 'eso' que el faltaba. Sus ojos se centraron en una chica que estaba no muy lejos de donde él estaba, la chica estaba metiendo unas cuantas libretas en su casillero y pudo notar como ella tenía en su mano su conocida libreta ¿Acaso la había vuelto a perder?

Eso no le sorprendería en todo caso, el chico era algo olvidadizo, aunque… ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación de que realmente le faltaba algo, como si realmente, necesitara de algo con tanta urgencia que él estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

La chica que había terminado de guardar sus cosas, decidió que podría empezar a buscar al chico victoriano para entregarle la libreta que había encontrado en el gimnasio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan distraído? Aunque, ella sabía que eso era parte de el encanto de él.

Cuando ella volteo, noto como un chico de cabellos blancos se acercaba con lentitud hacia donde ella estaba, pero vio algo inusual en la cara del victoriana. La cara tranquila y casi imperturbable que mayormente tenia, ahora mismo, tenía un ceño fruncido. ¿Se habría perdido de algo? Lysandro no solía enojarse por cualquier cosa.

La sonrisa ladina de Sucrette hizo que el chico, por un momento, olvidara que estaba abrumado. El olvido por un momento, que estaba buscando algo con suma desesperación. El decidió romper el extraño silencio que empezaba a invadirlos, aunque, se le hizo algo extraño que la chica frente a el no hubiera iniciado ya.

-Su… ¿Esa es mi libreta? –pregunta un tranquilo Lysandro mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

-Lo es, la encontré en el gimnasio ¿La estabas buscando? –dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

El victoriano no supo cuando, ni donde, pero había quedado hechizado por la sonrisa sincera que le estaba otorgando la chica frente a él, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de paz que le invadía al estar cerca de ella?

-Gracias. –dijo el peliblanco al tomar la libreta que le devolvía la chica frente a sí.

-De nada. –comento ella, y se encogió de hombros. –Por cierto… ¿Qué harás esta Navidad, Lysandro? –dijo con cierta emoción Su.

-¿Esta Navidad? Yo… No lo sé. –dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros. –Creo que mi hermano está planeando algo, pero con Rosalya.

-Oh… Yo… ¿Quieres pasar Navidad conmigo? –dijo la chica con un rubor en las mejillas al decir aquello. –No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

Por alguna razón, al peliblanco le agrado la idea, pero ver ese color carmesí en las mejillas de ella, le pareció lo mas encantador y adorable que había visto. Sin poder explicarlo, el victoriano acerco su mano al cabello de ella, y puse un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja.

-Lo siento, eso fue imprudente de mi parte. –dijo el victoriano disculpándose por ese hecho. –Navidad… ¿Quieres pasar esas fechas conmigo? –comento él con cierta sorpresa, no entendía porque ella quería estar con él.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no? Si quieres, puedes llevar a alguien más, eso no me molestaría. –dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Su sonrisa. Iluminaba todo el lugar con su amabilidad, y su buen gesto ¿Lo invitada por amabilidad o porque… simplemente quería realmente pasarlo con él? Por un momento, el chico estuvo tentado a acercarse a ella, y acariciarle esas mejillas sonrojadas, la cual hacían que se viera sumamente tierna.

-Claro que iré, no sería nada caballeroso dejarte esperando. –dijo el al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Iras? –dijo ella con tanta ilusión.

El rostro de ella se ilumino al ver que el victoriano iría a su casa a pasar la Navidad con ella… ¿Su tía tendría algún problema? Ella ciertamente dudaba eso, y no sabía porque pero quería dar un salto para correr y abrazar al peliblanco.

-¿Sabes Sucrette? Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo, y no sé por qué, pero sé que es algo importante. –el asintió tras escuchar sus palabas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar? Siempre ayudo a todo aquel que lo necesita. –dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina.

Lysandro, la vio por unos segundos, definitivamente, también tenía la sensación de que lo que buscaba lo había encontrado y que si se separaba de la chica frente a él, volvería a sentir esa extraña perdida de que algo le faltaba.

-Creo que… –su mirada se centro en la chica, y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro al comprender todo. –Vaya… ¿Sabes? Ya encontré lo que perdí.

-¿En serio? –dijo ella con cierta confusión. -¿Qué fue lo que perdiste? Si es que puedo saber claro.

El peliblanco le dedico una sonrisa sincera, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Lo que él había perdido, estaba tan cerca de su persona, que realmente se sintió muy poco victoriano.

-Lo que perdí, fuiste tú. –dijo el al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Sucrette y la besaba con suma caballerosidad.


End file.
